The Plane Mystery
by captaincartoon123
Summary: Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and the gang investage the disappearance of a plane that was supposed to land in London.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by that missing plane, Here is my newest Scooby-Doo story: The Plane Mystery! Can you spot the Scooby-Doo easter egg in this first chapter? I BET YOU CAN'T. So who's pumped about the new Scooby-Doo movie: WrestleMania Mystery coming to DVD and Blu-ray this week? I am.**

* * *

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon for the gang. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers were eating Pizza. Fred Jones was doing push-ups. Daphne Blake was reading a magazine. And Velma Dinkley was reading the news paper, looking for a mystery she and the gang could solve. Suddenly she let out a shout of excitement.

"Jinkies, Guys!" said Velma "Look at this!"

"What is it?, Velma?" said Daphne, who dropped her magazine

"It says a plane went missing!" said Velma

"A plane? Jeepers!" said Daphne

"Yeah. Flight 1969 to London, England. Disappear without a trance. Mysterious." said Velma

"Zoinks! Like I know where this is going, Scoob!" said Shaggy

"Reah! Re too!" said Scooby

"Well, Gang" said Fred

"It looks like we have another mystery on our hands!" Shaggy finished for him.

"Shaggy, How did you know what he was going to say?" said Daphne

"Like Call it a hatch, Daph. Anyways Go Knock yourselves out. like me and Scooby-Doo will be here when you get back." said Shaggy

"Shaggy, You know you and Scooby are coming us." said Velma.

"Like, No Way! We wanna stay home and watch Finding Nemo!" said Shaggy

"C'mon, Shaggy. You and Scooby can watch it on the plane." said Fred

"Really? Row? Rhey ron't RVs ron ranes." said Scooby

"What did you say, Scooby?" said Fred

"Like he said They don't have TVs on planes!" said Shaggy

"Actually, Scooby, they have little in TV in the back of airplane seats that screen movies." said Velma

"Really? Rool!" said Scooby

"Hey, Shaggy. Why is that when Scooby talks like that, You're the only one who can understand him?" said Daphne

"Like sometimes I can't understand him when he talks like that!" said Shaggy


	2. Chapter 2

The gang arrived at the Coolsville airport.

"Hey, Scooby. Shaggy. You guys should reactant the Toy Story 2 airport scenes here." said Fred

"Like Okay." said Shaggy

"Excuse me, Where's the manager?" Daphne said to an employee

"He's in his office." said the employee

"Thanks." said Daphne

The gang walked into the manager's office

"Who are you kids and What do you want?" he demeaned

"Hello to you to!" Velma said sarcastically

"We're here to help you about your missing plane." said Fred

"Oh. My apologizes. Commanding Airport Chief, Todd Barbera at your service." said the manager, saluting the gang

"Barbera? Your last name is Barbera? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" said Shaggy

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID HIPPEE OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR BODY AND SCREW IT BACK ON BACKWARDS!" said Todd Barbera

"Zoinks!" said Shaggy, jumping into Scooby's arms

"What's your problem? He was just joking, You Jerk!" said Daphne

"Sorry. It's the missing plane. It's got me all mad!" said Todd Barbera "So you heard about the missing plane?"

"Yeah." said Velma

"138 passengers were on broad. They all vanished in the plane with the pilot." said Todd Barbera

"Where was the plane last seen?" said Fred

"Over some Jungle Island. Why? Are you writing a book?" said Todd Barbera

"No, We're here to solve the mystery behind it dissappearance." said Velma

"Well, WHY haven't you Solved it yet?!" boomed Todd Barbera

"Because we're talking to you." said Daphne

"OH. Right. Please. Forgive my crackyness." said Todd Barbera "Will you please solve the mystery?"

"Yeah Sure." said Fred

"YES! THANK YOU!" said Todd Barbera

"Y-You're welcome." said Fred

"I'll get a search plane for you teens and your dog." said Todd Barbera

"Rog? Rhere?" said Scooby

The gang walked away

"Well he was very nice!" Velma said sarcastically

"Hey. Since we're going to a jungle, Let's go get some jungle clothes and gear." said Daphne

"Okay. We'll meet back in one hour." said Velma


End file.
